Something called fate
by WhiteKandis
Summary: Draco wants to live and meets Hermione on the battlefield. She wants the same.


_Something called fate_

_._

_._

Nothing, absolutely nothing on this battlefield was the way I had imagined. I was not able to imagine a scenario like this, it was simply impossible. Lifeless bodies, which lay one above the another on a heap. Body parts, scattered on the blood covered earth like seeds. War was nothing, I wanted to dream of, it was nothing a human being could imagine, without seeing.

I remembered a time. A time in school. A time, which I spend with nothing expect throwing spells and insults through the air, hoping for a war.

I had been an idiot. A blind, silly, spoilt boy.

No, I had not wanted this. I never wanted someone to die, I swear. If I had only known, I would have become an even more courageous hero than Potter to prevent all this.

However, Potter was dead. Weasley was dead. Dumbledore was dead. Snape was dead.

Who would save us, if none of these so highly praised heroes were alive?

Voldemort would destroy us, he would destroy us all, if we did not obey him. I did not want to obey him. Eventually, he would kill me too.

A red spell flashed before my eyes and I suddenly bent down. I wanted to go away and vanish like dust. Was I on the side of the light? Was I still a servant of the Dark Lord? Who was I for?

When I looked desperately around me, I saw a half-destroyed house in the distance. I began to sprint until my lungs began to burn but I did not stop. Blood was everywhere, on my forehead and on my hands, on my wand and on my clothes.

I ran and forced myself with force through bodies. Could anyone recognize, who attacked whom? All this was just mutual murder, until noone existed on this bloody battlefield. But I wanted a life, so I had to hide myself.

Finally, I arrived at the little house and broke after a muttered "Alohomora" into it, forcing my body into the darkness. I could smell burnt flesh. I did not want to know, what kind of flesh had been burnt down here.

"Colloportus.", I whispered, the door locked magically.

"Lumos."

The room was small, I could identify, that the floor was covered with black ash. I did not want to know, who I stepped on and banished that thought instantly of my mind. I would wait here, wait and hide, until noone was on the battlefield.

I looked around me and my breath faltered.

There she stood, with torn open eyes and looked at me terrified.

Hermione Granger, the only survivor of the golden trio.

Several moments long, she said nothing, we looked into our eyes and did not move. Would she kill me? Should I kill her?

"Malfoy?"

Her voice was as always. But her eyes, her body, her clothes- That was not the Granger that I remembered. The Granger, who was in my head was not emaciated. She had no sunken cheeks, which were smeared with blood and wounds and several scratches all over her body.

"Granger."

She immediately pointed her wand at me.

"I don't want to fight. Do not make me, Malfoy."

"Neither do I, Granger."

Surprise spread on her famished face. Even in the dark, I could see the dark circles under her eyes.

Her hand lowered slowly but her firmly clutching grip on her wand did not relax. I would not hurt her as long as she did not hurt me.

My legs suddenly gave away and I slid to the ground. I noticed how much blood I had actually lost. I had to inhale deep, each breath staggered a stab through my burned up lungs. I could see that she hesitantly approached me.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay, Granger?", I hissed through my gritted teeth. My chest hurt, I closed my arms around my belly. It hurt so incredibly much.

"Malfoy, oh Merlin, you lose blood. You are wounded!"

She was now crouched down in front of me, tried to take away my arms from my body and then I could smell something very pleasant. She smelled of vanilla. Unbelievable, that a woman could manage ro smell as good like this, even in the midst of a war. I gave in and let her take my arms. I had no power over my senses and slid into a far away distance.

Would I die now?

My eyelids were heavy as lead, sleep and fatigue wanted to overwhelm me.

"No, no, no, no, wake up, Malfoy!"

Why was she screaming?

I lay on the floor and felt her warm hands on my skin as she opened my cloak. I heard, how she sucked her breath.

"Oh my God.", she whispered.

"What?", I asked powerless.

"Malfoy, do you trust me?"

"No."

"Then you should start now. I'll heal you, don't move."

As I could move. She had taken my face between her hands, it was nice to feel the touch of a woman. When was the last time? I did not remember and nodded.

I closed my eyes and after a few moments, felt heat gliding over my body. That was the best, really the best thing, that had happened to me in months. This feeling of warmth. I felt safe and secure.

Please, heal forever my wounds, Granger.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

When I opened my eyes, darkness devoured me. I felt, that my chest no longer hurt and that I was full of energy.

Was I in hell?

Was I dead?

"Malfoy?"

A small light suddenly brightened the room and I had to squint my eyes.

I breathed a long, so long sigh, of relief.

No, I was not dead.

Granger sat next to me and looked at me with warm, brown eyes.

"Granger.", I croaked. My throat was dry and parched. Water, I needed water.

As if she could read my mind, Granger put her whole arm into a small bag and pulled out a huge bottle of water. She was really a witch, how could someone otherwise keep a huge water bottle in such a tiny bag?

I took the water and poured it down, drank like a dried-up man, until almost nothing was in the bottle and handed it to her again.

"How are you?"

"Have I been asleep?"

"Yes, but not for long. The bomb that exploded earlier, must have woken you up."

"The bomb?", I asked her scared and prop myself on my forearms.

"Yes, someone has detonate a bomb but don't worry, we were not close."

I let myself fall back to the ground and looked at the ceiling. The war was not over.

Moments passed and I looked after some time to Granger. Her eyes looked tired. She seemed so fragile.

"Why are you here, Granger?"

She looked at me for a long time without saying anything. I could not read anything on her face.

"I lost everything, Malfoy. I don't want to lose my life, too.", she said sadly.

And, Merlin, I understood what she said. I understood what she meant, I understood it so well. I myself had absolutely nothing, I had no parents, I had no money, they took everything away from me.

And yet I wanted to live, I wanted to live and do everything I'd never get the chance for. I wanted to have a family, I wanted to find a woman and I wanted to have a child, I wanted to see my grandchildren growing up and that I would eventually die with dignity and not in a war.

I did not want to die in a war, I wanted to live a normal life.

And then I saw Granger and looked into her eyes. Saw, that she wanted the same thing as me. She also wanted to have a life in which she could go out with her friends, in which she could laugh without worry.

And then it dawned on me.

"Granger, let's get out.", I said to her, full of hope.

Hope, a thing that for months had been a foreign word to me. She had managed to arise hope in me.

"What do you mean?", she asked skeptically.

"As I say. Let's get out of here and never look back. I don't want this anymore, I've also got nothing to look back at."

She looked at me bewildered. She should know that I was serious. I took her hands and held them tight.

"I don't care, if I have to live in the Muggle world from now on and I don't care if I can never do magic again. I just don't want to be here. Let's get out of here, of this war, Granger."

My voice was demanding, she should understand that I really meant, what I said. I saw her growing eyes and waited for a reaction, until I saw a small, inconspicuous smile on her dry and torn open lips.

"Can you really do that, Malfoy?"

"Yes.", I said without a doubt. I knew, everything, just everything was better than war.

She stood up, her body was so small. She reached her hand out at me and I wondered if I should really take it. She looked so small and fragile, how had these hands had managed to heal me?

I took it anyway and was back on my feet. I brushed the dust off my clothes and looked back into her eyes.

"Let's go, Malfoy.", she said in her gentle voice.

Yes, maybe I had beared this painful months just for this reason. Maybe there was actually such a thing as fate. I looked on our united hands.

Yes, this was fate.

Determined, I went to the door, with her behind me.

I put my free hand on the handle and looked one last time over my shoulder, into her eyes and actually smiled the very first time in my entire life.

I smiled.

Farewell, warlike, magical world.

Goodbye forever.

.

.

.

* * *

Hey there,

I'm so sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language and I don't have a Beta-reader. Still I, really tried my best. I hope you liked it and I would be so happy, if you leave me a review. Thank you so much for reading.

Leah


End file.
